A Troublesome, Tropical Vacation in Tahiti
by ataraxis
Summary: Harry, Severus and their daughter Alicia go on vacation, with some extra people tagging along. This is a continuation of The Snapes saga. SLASH HPSs
1. Part I

Disclaimer: Not mine, doesn't belong to me. Belongs to JK Rowling and her team. I make no money from this story. All the characters but Alicia are theirs.  
A/N: This is the continuation of my 3 part Wanted series, and now part of The Snapes on-going saga.

**The Snapes: A Troublesome, Tropical Vacation in Tahiti**  
_Part I_  
by: ataraxis

"Let's go somewhere warm, sunny and as far away from England as possible!"

Harry was shocked to hear those words uttered by his husband, because from the look of Severus, you would think he never ventured more than three steps from his cauldrons and his labs.

"Are you ill, Severus? You're not suffering from some rare disease are you? Or perhaps being a bit Imperio'd by our daughter?" questioned Harry.

Severus sat up briefly and placed a pillow behind his back to get more comfortable. He cherished the quiet moments in bed with his love just before sleep, and tonight was no exception. Both had had extremely busy days and this was the first moment they had actually gotten to see each other. "No, I'm not ill or cursed, I just think it's time the family went on holiday. It's been a miserable, wet spring and we've both been working hard and spending very little time with Alicia. Molly has been looking after her more and more, which is not right. For her, Alicia or us."

Harry turned on his side and propped his head up, letting his free hand caress up and down over his husband's pyjama clad body, coming to rest occassionally on the well loved hip. "True, our businesses have been doing quite well. We could afford, really and truly afford, to take time away. So, all right then, where should we go, when and most importantly, for how long?"

"We should give everyone at least a weeks notice of our closing up shop for two weeks. I've been thinking about Tahiti. Sounds nice and tropical, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes. Warm and lush. Did I not tell you about my 2 hour stint there to get a native Tahitian snake? It was about 3 weeks ago. It was inbetween a jaunt to Tibet and Siberia, talk about a major contrast in climates. Tahiti sounds perfect. I'm sure Alicia will love it."

Harry leaned up real close to his mate for life and gave him a slow, deep kiss of appreciation. "Thank you, husband mine. This is exactly what the family needs." Before Harry could pull away to lay down again, Severus reached behind Harry to anchor the young man to him and he gave a low, sexy growl.

"Speaking of things we haven't done, at least in a while," Severus leaned back in and captured the other's lower lip and nipped at it playfully.

"Mmmm, yes. It has been a while, hasn't it. I'm game if you are?"

"More than game."

Severus and Harry, though both tired from their long day at work, set about making sure the other didn't forget about what brought them together in the first place, and they spent the next several hours relearning and remapping the other's body, not caring that they would eventually have to get up and start another exhausting day of work all over again.

Before they both slipped into a contented sleep, nestled in one another's arms, both sighed and thought longingly of the vacation awaiting them in a weeks time.

.......

"Molly, Severus and I are taking Alicia on vacation and we're both temporarily closing up shop for two weeks while we're away. Since we'll be gone so long, we're making sure that our employees get a paid time off as well." Harry turned the glass of juice around in his hands as he sat across from his adopted Weasley mum.

"Well, all right. Though, you know it's not about the pay, Harry." Molly sat with her shoulders slightly slumped at this unexpected news. She looked forward to coming here each day, because it gave her purpose. She thought to herself, 'What will I do while they are gone? Two weeks of an empty house during the day. I could go visit Bill, Claire and their daughter, Charlotte. However, Arthur would hate not going as well, and he surely couldn't get time away from the Ministry on such short notice, especially with him being Minister.'

Harry watched the dejected look settle over Molly and he felt bad. 'Maybe Severus and I would need a child minder for Alicia for the times he and I would go out alone. This is like a belated honeymoon for the two of us. I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind Molly joining us.'

Harry smiled and reached across the table to take Molly's hand, startling her.

"Molly, why don't you come with us? Make it a paid tropical holiday. Hmm? I mean Severus and I could treat the nights like a honeymoon." The sparkle in Harry's eyes just thinking about what he and Severus could get up to in the nights caused Molly to blush and grin.

"Are you sure, Harry? I wouldn't want to intrude on your time as a family."

"Nonsense, you wouldn't be intruding, you'd be helping. Please say you'll come?"

"I... I have to discuss it with Arthur. Plus, you really should talk it over with Severus first. I need to know that you both want this." Molly placed her other hand over Harry's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"That's fine. You talk with Arthur to see if he can do without you for a few weeks and I'll go over the idea with Severus. Though, I'm positive he'll say yes."

.......

"No!" Severus gave Harry his typical glare.

"But Severus, listen for a moment to see why I think it's a good idea. Sit down wil you and hear me out." Harry patted the seat next to him. He hated when Severus paced. His robes would flare around him, reminding Harry of an angry bat swooping around the room.

"Molly can look after Alicia, especially at night, so that you and I can have a proper honeymoon. You and I haven't really had a chance to relax and have a night out in months. We've both been working so hard, that neither of us have had the energy. Plus, I trust Molly with Alicia. I can't say the same of some stranger the hotel might recommend."

Harry's argument was convincing, especially about the part of wanting a _proper honeymoon_ and Severus agreed.

.......

Harry and Severus were waiting downstairs, already packed and chomping at the bit to get going. Molly had convinced Arthur to let her go on this paid holiday, reminding him that he could spend some of his evenings with Ron and Hermione or the twins, or even freely playing with his Muggle gadgets out in the shed without her having to nag at him, while she was away. So Molly was upstairs helping Alicia pack, as well as convincing the little girl it would be best not to bring her wand along, as it could get lost or broken.

Harry and Severus had not even bothered to enter into the fray on that subject with the little witch, as they knew they'd lose; Alicia had her daddies wrapped around her small fingers.

So while they continued to wait, the two cowardly grown men heard the distinct sound of Apparition and the tingle of their wards being entered by someone they knew.

Severus looked questioningly at his young husband, who shrugged in response and they both go up from the sofa to answer the door before their visitor could knock.

As the door swung open and to the sound of trumping little feet down the stairwell, Harry and Severus blinked in surprise to see Albus Dumbledore. An Albus dressed up even more garish than ever, if that were possible.

Before Harry and Severus could welcome and then question the presence of the old wizard, Alicia ran straight past her dads yelling, "Grandpa Albus, you came!"

_Coming up in a weeks time - Part II_

A/N#2: I'm moving all my stories to my new archive called HPFandom . net. I will not be posting anything else here. I apologize, but this is in protest to FFnet yanking all of my friends work. I'll understand if you don't follow me to the new site, but I ask that you at least visit once. The HPFandom is open to any and all HP works, with no rating limit.


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: Not mine, doesn't belong to me. Belongs to JK Rowling and her team. I make no money from this story. All the characters but Alicia are theirs. 

**The Snapes: A Troublesome, Tropical Vacation in Tahiti**  
_Part II_  
by: ataraxis 

Albus patted Alicia on the back as he looked at his two bewildered boys. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously as he realized what had happened. 

Albus' quiet chuckled snapped Harry and Severus out of their shock and they started questioning their daughter. 

"Alicia, did you invite, um... Grandpa Albus to visit us before we went on holiday, so that you could say goodbye?" Severus tried to keep a tight reign on his short, volatile temper. For the past few months since Harry, and now Alicia, had come into his life, he was attempting to correct years of his verbal abusiveness. It was an up-hill battle, especially with moments such as these. 

Alicia hugged her surrogate grandfather tighter as she shook her head. She knew she was in some small amount of trouble for what she had done, but she was not yet prepared to face it. 

"No, you didn't invite him?" Harry asked quietly as he knelt down to be close to his daughter. 

Alicia shook her head once more. 

Harry and Severus were becoming confused. Harry reached for Alicia gently and extracted her from Albus; he turned her around and tipped up her face so that he could look her in the eyes. 

"Alicia, did you invited Al .... Grandpa Albus to go with us on vacation?" 

A quick nod and Alicia stood still, waiting for the inevitable blow-up. She watched as her Papa sucked in a deep breath and clenched his fists repeatedly. She waited some more for the verbal explosion. 

During the confrontation, Molly had come down to investigate. When she Albus at the door, she lifted her eyebrow questioningly, afraid that if she actually said anything, it would disrupt the charged atmosphere. For once, she was not going to rush in head long. 

Albus caught her glance and nodded down towards Alicia. Molly instantly understood. She hadn't known what Alicia had wanted with Hedwig several days ago, but hadn't seen any reason to keep her from using the owl. Molly smiled at Alicia with indulgence. 

Harry looked up at Severus with a twinkle in his eyes to currently rival that of Albus'. Harry thought the situation quiet amusing and had no problems with the idea of Albus joining them on their holiday. Severus looked around him, seeing the look on everyone's face and his shoulders slumped with resignation. 

"Fine, he's family. And since this _is_ a family vacation, he's welcome to come along." 

Alicia yelled with delight and threw her arms around her Papa and then her Daddy to show her love and thanks. 

Severus sidled up to Albus once Alicia's attention was snared by Molly and spoke in quiet undertones, "Shouldn't you be running the school?" 

"My dear boy, I'm surprised you haven't heard," Albus spoke equally quiet. 

"Heard what, Albus?" Harry joined in on the conversation and stood on the other side of the old wizard. 

"I've retired. In fact, we're neighbors now. I've just bought the house not three stones throw away." 

"What?!" was exclaimed by the married couple. 

"Why hasn't this appeared in the Daily Prophet? This is headline news," Severus frowned as he asked. He read the Prophet from cover to cover each morning over breakfast, and not once had there been mention of such an extraordinary event. 

"Severus, the only people who currently know are the Board members and the next Headmaster of Hogwarts. It will not be mentioned publicly for at least two more weeks. Which makes this vacation fortuitous, as I can relax and enjoy the time before I get bombarded with howlers and owl mail." 

"You said 'the next Headmaster' and not Headmistress. Does that mean Minerva won't be in charge?" Severus asked seriously. 

"That is correct. Though she was nominated for the position, she declined, stating that she did not want to give up teaching. The next candidate was Professor Caelid. He has second seniority and amazingly no true House affiliation, which makes him near perfect for the job." 

Harry shot a puzzled look at his spouse, who responded to the silent enquiry. 

"Michael Caelid is the Ancient Runes professor, or I should say was. Ms. Granger could tell you more about him. Since his class was not in the core curriculum, he was only required to be at the school two days out of the week." Severus turned to Albus once more. "I take it you are all packed and ready to go with us to the lush _and warm_ Tahiti?" 

"Indeed, I have my trunk right here," he patted a breast pocket on his colourful robes, "and a cooling charm placed on my current wardrobe." 

"Um, Albus, we're going to a Muggle hotel, that's why we're not dressed in robes," Harry informed his mentor. 

"Oh, well. That's not too difficult a problem to correct. I was the Transfiguration professor at one time." Albus took out his wand and swished it in a figure eight configuration and cast, "Consui iterum vestis." 

The others watched as Albus' robes restitched themselves to form a colourful, gaudy shirt the Yanks would call a Hawaiian shirt. It was beyond tacky. His trousers, thankfully, were khaki and plain. On his feet were rainbow coloured socks and leather sandals. 

"Well, that's ..." Severus looked the retired Headmaster up and down. "That's an improvement. I guess. It certainly fits yours personality, Albus." 

Albus also looked over his new clothes, stopping to admire his new shirt. "Yes, it does suit me quite well. Now I'm ready to go on hols." 

Severus called for Dobby, who popped in a blink of the eye later. 

"You calls Dobby, Master Severus, sir?" 

"Yes, Dobby. I just wanted to make sure you were clear on your instruction for the next two weeks while we are away." Severus gave the house-elf a stern glare. 

"Oh, yes, Master Severus. Dobby is quite clear. I is to feed Hedwig and Sliver and make sure house is kept spotless until you and Master Harry and Mistress Alicia return." 

"Good, that is all. We will be leaving in a moment." Severus' frown deepened as the house-elf wished them a safe journey and vanished to who knew where inside the house. He was about to speak, when Harry interrupted him. 

"Everything will be fine, love. Dobby has it all under control." 

Severus gave a heartfelt sigh. He held out the object Arthur had granted them to use as a Portkey to their destination. It was an empty Muggle cola can, that they could throw away as soon as they arrived. 

"All right, everyone. Place a finger on the can and be ready." Severus held the can in this palm of one hand and with the other waved his wand to activate their transporttion. 

With a jerk, they were gone. 

TBC 

A/N: I said I would yank my stories from here after the last chapter, but I've decided to wait until this story is complete. 


	3. Part III

A/N: Sorry for the delay, this chapter had been written for some time, I was just feeling apathetic about typing it up. Here you go, hope everyone enjoys it.

**A Troublesome, Tropical Vacation in Tahiti  
_Chapter 3_**  
by ataraxis

The vacationers appeared a few steps away from the hotel in a secluded area of trees. They noticed the time change almost immediately, for they had left late afternoon and it was now early morning.

Severus and Harry each took one of Alicia's hands and started off towards the hotel they had made reservations at. None of them had any worries about the addition of Albus to the party, as they could transfigure an extra bed or modify a room to enlarge it if need be.

They checked in at the guest reservations desk and were shown to the guest suite on the top floor.

As they were ushered in, they took in the wall of windows that looked out over the lagoon and bay. It was gorgeous, crystal clear and blue.

The bellhop went on to showcase the suite -- the mini kitchen that was fully stocked with beverages and fruit, and the two bedrooms off at opposite sides to the living area. One bedroom had a single, large king sized bed and the other had two queens. Each bedroom had its own bathroom and was luxuriously appointed with imported italian marble.

The bellhop left and the wizards were officially allowed to start their vacation.

"Okay, everyone unpack and meet back here in ten minutes. Then we'll head down to the lobby and see about getting something to eat." Harry waved the other three _family_ members into the second bedroom suite, while he grabbed onto Severus' hand and pulled him into their room for the next two weeks.

As Harry closed the door, Severus latched onto his husband and kissed him passionately.

Harry sighed against the slightly parted lips and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. "It's beautiful here, Severus. The perfect honeymoon spot. Thank you for suggesting it."

"Weren't you here only a little while ago looking for a snake?" Severus reached up a hand and carded it through the short, disarrayed locks of his love's hair.

"I was, but in the valley interior of the island. I was only here for all of twenty minutes. The snake was easy to come by." Harry laid his head on Severus' shoulder and relaxed.

"Well, now we're here for two lovely, sun-drenched weeks," Severus continued to caress his husband, from head, to neck, to shoulders and slowly down the back.

"Mmm, this is heaven. So what do you think we should do after breakfast?" Harry asked contentedly.

"Maybe explore the hotel a bit, then take an early nap to rest up. The time change will definitely affect Alicia."

Harry raised up his head from the comfortable resting place against Severus' shoulder. "Just a nap?" he leered suggestively.

Severus smirked as he once again captured his husband's lips in a passionate kiss, then whispered against them, "We shall see."

########

Much of the first day went smoothly for the Snape family and their adopted relations. Alicia adjusted well to the time change, the others were not so fortunate.

Albus sat tiredly on the couch facing the windows, watching the birds swooping towards the water in the hopes of capturing dinner and from the corner of his eye, carefully watching over little Alicia as she magically made some seashells she had found earlier, dance.

"What I wouldn't give for a Pepper-Up potion right about now, Severus," Harry spoke as he walked out from the couple's bedroom.

"I agree with Harry. It's not even 8 o'clock and already I'm feeling worn down. Of course, those heavenly french-polynesian meals have certainly played a role. Such wonderful cuisine and so different from our standard English fare," Albus said to Harry and Severus, turning his attention away from his granddaughter in all ways but blood.

The men heard Alicia squeal with delight, and they turned their attention to her and watched, stunned, as the shells she had been playing with transfigured into rabbits, all ten of them.

Molly came out of the other bedroom at the sound of commotion and watched with amusement as Harry and Severus scurried about the living room trying to round up fluffy grey and white bunny rabbits no bigger than the size of her hand, while Alicia cuddled one to her cheek as if holding a precious loved one. Molly bent down and picked one up as it went by her feet.

Albus was still sitting on the couch watching the activities occurring on the inside of the suite by looking at the reflections in the glass window; on his lap sat a contented bunny eating a carrot.

Harry chuckled when he overheard Severus mutter, "Damn rabbits, must catch them before they naturally start multiplying."

Once Harry and Severus had herded the bunnies into a corner of the hotel room, they joined Albus on the couch exhausted.

"What are we going to do with ten rabbits?" Harry asked to the room in general.

"Transfigure them back, of course," Severus said stonily as he looked at the twitching, furry faces.

"No, Papa, don't! Please, let me keep them," Alicia cried as she climbed up on Severus' lap.

"Alicia, sweetheart, you are a witch who has the ability to change any inanimate object into any living creature; today it was seashells into rabbits, tomorrow it could be a hundred tree leaves into snakes. You must learn to control your magic and your impulses to do so, otherwise our home will be overflowing with animals that you and you alone will be responsible for taking care of. You must be responsible for your magic," Severus spoke quietly and with infinite patience and love to his daughter. He looked down into her upturned face and saw great intelligence, capacity for love and understanding located there. Severus gave a small smile of acceptance of his puckish daughter and rolled his eyes as he sighed. "You may keep one bunny rabbit, however the others will be transfigured back into shells. This isn't open for debate."

Alicia huffed and twisted around to look at the rabbits she had made, she looked back over her shoulder to her papa and nodded. She got off his lap and went to pick one bunny to keep. She choose the one she had held earlier when the fiasco first started.

She climbed back up to the couch and sat between Harry and Severus and leaned against her Daddy, who placed his arm around her in comfort as they watched Albus transfigure the remaining rabbits back into shells and the shells into a cage and several carrots.

"Now you have a place to put your rabbit for the remainder of our vacation, and a little something for it to eat in the interim," Albus smiled congenially at the others present.

Alicia smiled and then yawned deeply and longly, signaling to the adults that it had indeed been a long day and perhaps it was time for everyone to turn in.

Harry and Severus both hugged their daughter and wished her a goodnight, then watched as the others retired to their bedroom before turning in themselves.

"How about a nice long soak in that wonderful marble tub, just you, me and some bubbles?" Harry asked his husband as the door to their bedroom closed.

"Mmm, I have a better idea. How about you and I just crawl into bed and sleep?" Severus dropped wearily onto the bed.

"Poor love, it's only the first day of our vacation and you're exhausted." Harry sat down next to his husband.

"With a goodnights sleep, I'll be better tomorrow. It's just the time change getting to me," Severus sighed and leaned back on the bed, positioning one of his arms behind his head for a pillow. "Did you enjoy your day, Harry?"

"As Ron would say, it was _wicked_," Harry turned and moved to snuggle at Severus' side. He would always love the close, intimate contact. He grinned crookedly at his husband, who chuckled in response.

"It would be even more 'wicked' if you and I could start this so-called honeymoon with a... bang, as you would crassly say." Harry laughed outright at Severus' teasing.

"Perhaps we can start the honeymoon tomorrow evening. Everyone should be well rested by then and Molly and Albus can look after Alicia."

"Yes." Severus lifted his other hand and started carding his fingers through Harry's hair. "What would you like to do?"

"You mean besides having unending sex?" Harry chuckled again as Severus playfully slapped him on the arse. "I don't know. Maybe a nice, quiet dinner and then a walk along the lagoon, hand-in-hand before retiring to our chambers and having a long soak in the bath and a massage afterwards, followed by a round of slow lovemaking," Harry said as fingers danced over Severus' chest.

Severus smirked and teased Harry claiming at the beginning that he didn't know, and yet his description of what he wanted to do tomorrow night sounded like paradise, and he said as much to his lover.

"Well, we are in paradise and I can't wait for tomorrow," Harry muttered as he slowly drifted off to sleep, as he had been lulled by the relaxing sensation of Severus caressing his hair.

Severus whispered, "Neither can I." Severus pulled out his wand with the hand and arm he had been using as a pillow and changed their day clothes into sleepwear, called for a light blanket from the small settee nearby and pulled Harry closer to him as he too drifted off to sleep, a sleep filled with dreams of warm summer breezes, water lapping at the shore, and the sun shining down.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and to acacia59601 and magdelena1969 for spurring me on to get this chapter out.

A/N #2: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and to acacia59601 and magdelena1969 for spurring me on to get this chapter out. More will be coming sometime soon. I just have to tackle Nanowrimo for November :).


End file.
